


We'll Carry On

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Jack Kline, Fluff, Gen, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Star Wars References, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Sam and Castiel have a brief time between hunts and when Jack asks if they can go trick or treating they happily agree to.





	We'll Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Halloween but I ran into some troubles! I hope you like it ❤ In terms of canon this would most likely take between 14.02 and 14.03 
> 
> The title is taken from **Welcome to the Black Parade** by My Chemical Romance

The drive wasn’t long to the closest neighbourhood. Jack was practically beaming in the backseat of the car; the blue lightsaber. He’d tried to convince Dean to join them, but his brother was fast asleep and surrounded by junk food. 

Sam smiled softly. His brother needed to rest, so he left a quick note and sent a quick text to Castiel to meet up with both him and Jack. 

Jack changed into the costume they’d gotten several days before Halloween. It has been, of course, Jack’s own idea. They hadn’t been able to find an Ahsoka in Jack’s size on such short notice so he’d decided on Luke instead; Jack didn’t seem to mind too much. Jack had asked about trick or treating and considering how tired he’d been lately it was least Sam could do. 

They met up with Castiel nearby the bunker. The angel smiled at Sam and beamed at Jack’s costume. Jack hadn’t stopped smiling since they left the bunker. “Look I got a lightsaber!” Jack announced. Castiel blue eyes were filled with adoration and pride. 

Sam grinned at the pair before he drove out of Lebanon. There was a smaller suburban area that would be perfect for trick or treating. 

Night slowly descended and Sam parked and they began to walk towards the suburb. Jack bounded out of the car and Castiel slowly followed. Many parents and trick or treaters milled about the neighbourhood in colourful costumes. 

Jack looked around in awe and followed Sam towards one of the first houses. Skeletons line the sidewalk, with pumpkin lights dressed the beautiful pillars that stood in front of the house. Fake spider webs clung to the window; complete with fake spiders with glowing red eyes. Sam stared in awe at the amount of orange and purple lights that gave the house a spooky glow. 

Jack’s blue eyes were blown wide and the Nephilim blinked in awe as his head whipped around to take in the decorations. 

“Everything is so cool!” Jack beamed, Sam smiled. 

Sam was still wary, but Jack walked nervously up to the door and he held held out his empty candy bag, his lightsaber tucked neatly under his arm.

“Treat or treat!” He said loudly, the women at the door smiles brightly. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” She says brightly, Jack tucks the light saber underneath his arm. “I'm Luke!” Jack said brightly; the women smiled and gave Jack two chocolate bars. 

“Thank you so much!” He said loudly.”Look what I got!” Jack said proudly. 

 

 

From then on Jack went up to his door by himself and happily showed off his candy to both Sam and Castiel as he went from house to house. 

Jack was excitingly holding his bag of candy. He gleaned at the bag’s content and he quickly ran to the next house; Sam chuckled to himself. He’d never seen Jack actually get to be _happy._ Just get to be a kid with nothing supernatural involved.

 

Although Jack was now basically human; he wouldn’t be forever. All the angels and demons knew that. He was still in danger no matter where they went and Sam still kept an eye out Sam eyes flickered back every few seconds, watching everyone and making sure to keep Jack in his sights at all times. 

Luckily Jack was easy to spot in the darkness and amongst all the glowing decorations with the bright blue lightsaber he was holding.

Castiel walked ahead as Jack raced to the next house. Although Jack had seemed be feeling tired and well much more _human_ he seemed to be so excited now. Sam watched with a smile on his face as Jack led Castiel to the rest of the houses.

Despite Sam’s fears and no one seemed to bother the trio as they made their way from house to house. Jack made his way down the block; lightsaber proudly in his hand. 

Eventually the night grew quieter. They circled two whole neighbourhoods and Sam saw Jack begin to tire. He Sam was also starting beginning to tire. The lack of sleep catching up with him yet again. 

“This so wonderful and look at all the candy I got!” Jack said joyfully. His eyes were so hopeful and happy; Sam return the smile and he laughed softly.

“I'm glad you had fun,” Sam said softly, Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and Castiel and pulled them both into a group hug. Castiel smiled and Sam grinned as well. 

***

They stopped at a diner on the way home. Sam sent a quick check in text to Dean. Castiel offered to drive so that Sam could rest and couldn’t hide his fatigue as he yawned before the car even started.

Jack was fast asleep in the back of the car. He had practically passed out as soon as they started driving. 

“I think we all needed this,” Castiel said, Sam finished chewing, he had inhaled his food. He had only realized. Sam recalled the fear and worry that shook his heart as Castiel told him about how Jack snuck off to meet his grandparents. 

Sam nodded in agreement. It was rare he got to do something so domestic. Even when he was a kid trick or treating was never really a thing he ever got to do. Sam looked back at Jack. He was clutching his bag of candy in his sleep in one arm and the lightsaber in the other. 

Castiel smiled at Sam as they drove off into the night and Sam found himself falling asleep. For the first time ever feeling relaxed and peaceful. 


End file.
